This invention relates to splice boots for electrical wires and more particularly to multi-fingered splice boots for covering separated groups of wires from a telephone cable for subsequent connection to connector blocks.
Splice boots of the type under consideration generally comprise a tubular entrance portion with two or more tubular exit portions all connected at first ends to the entrance portion. With this arrangement, multiple wires from a cable such as a telephone cable can be divided into separate groups of wires and the same fed through the entrance tubular portion of the splice boot and individual groups brought out the exit end portions. Where there are only two exit end portions, the splice boot takes the form of an integral Y-shaped structure.
Normally, the separated wire groups extending from the exit tubular portions of the splice are connected to a connector block and in order that the wire groups be properly protected, the exit end of the exit tubular portion is nested in this block with or without appropriate retention means.
Heretofore, one form of retention means has taken the form of a single raised rib or projection integrally formed on the exterior end portion of each exit tubular portion. This raised rib or projection extends in a circumferential direction and is arranged to have its rear surface engaged or abutted by a clamp constituting part of the connector block structure when the exit tubular portion is nested in the connector block. Hopefully, this type of retention will prevent pulling of the exit tubular portion of the boot away from the connector block. However, problems have been encountered. More particularly, thin plastic material is normally employed for making up the splice boot and the provided transversely extending rib or projection tends to simply be "bent forwardly" when a strong pulling force is applied on the splice boot such that it slips under the clamp and the exit tubular portion of the boot is thus no longer secured to the connecting block.